


I Was Thinking Of You

by LycoRogue



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: DJWifi, F/M, First Kiss, Julerose - Freeform, Muse - Freeform, Music, Myvan, NO SILENCER SPOILERS, low-key of following ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 23:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18648037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LycoRogue/pseuds/LycoRogue
Summary: Girls' Day derails when Marinette realizes the male lead of a romance movie reminds her of someone other than Adrien.





	I Was Thinking Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TaurusPixie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaurusPixie/gifts).



> A huge (belated) happy birthday to Taurus Pixie, for whom this story was written and to whom it is gifted. Sorry it's a day late (nearly two in the UK, but let's ignore that). Getting this story together and polished took a touch more time than I was expecting, but I hope you enjoy it, girl! You deserve it!
> 
> And, of course, I hope the rest of you enjoy it as well. Please, feel free to tell me what you think.

"Marinette!" Rose ambushed her classmate as Marinette walked the gangplank onto The Liberty. As Rose pulled Marinette into a tight hug, Juleka strolled up beside them.

"Yeah," Juleka mumbled, "Thanks for coming over." She didn't hold eye contact with Marinette, but she did brush her bangs off her face briefly.

"No problem. Thanks for inviting me over." Marinette smiled despite getting crushed by her petite friend.

"Rose!" Juleka softly scolded. Like a dog heeling, Rose released Marinette and scurried beside Juleka instead, her arm wrapping around Juleka's.

"It's fine, really." Marinette giggled. "Is everyone else coming over as well?"

"Mylène is already below deck, Alya should be here shortly, and Alix won't be able to make it. Her dad grounded her for rollerblading through the Louvre." Rose chirped as she pulled Juleka along to the stairs, Marinette following beside them.

"That sounds like Alix." Marinette shook her head, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face as they descended into the hull of the ship.

"Oh, hey, Marinette." Luka scooped up his plated sandwich and walked around the breakfast bar that separated the ship's galley from the main living area. His voice was as soft and soothing as usual, and he flashed her a gentle smile.

"Hey, Luka. Are you going to join us?"

"Yeah, we don't mind," Mylène chimed in from the sectional. She then pivoted a bit more to greet the girls coming down the stairs. "Hey, Marinette. Nice to see you."

"Same!" Marinette waved to her friend, but quickly changed focus back to Luka.

"Nah, that's alright. Thank you, though. It's such a nice day, I'm going to enjoy some sunshine on the deck. But you ladies are all welcome to join  _me_ if you'd like." He rested a hand on Marinette's shoulder as he passed her. "Especially you." His fingers slid back off her as he turned and climbed up to the deck.

"Subtle." Juleka mumbled as she shook her head, and walked around the sectional to sit beside Mylène.

"Huh?" Marinette struggled to get her bearings.

"He is so sweet!" Rose squeaked. "Marinette, I think-"

"Rose." Juleka shook her head. "Not the time."

"Oh, right. Sorry." Rose scurried around to sit beside Juleka. "Come on, Marinette, we were thinking of watching a movie today." She opened up Juleka's laptop and set it on the circular coffee table.

"What movie?" Marinette nestled herself on the other side of Mylène.

"Well, I was thinking we could watch the Ladybug movie." Alya stood about half way down the stairs, the DVD in her hand, and held up for the group to see. "Hey, girls. Luka told me you were all down here."

She was greeted with a quick choir of "hey" back from the group.

" _Ladybug & Chat Noir_ again, Alya?" Marinette groaned. She could only watch an animated movie about herself so many times. Especially since it was barely based on fact.

"I thought you'd relish the chance to listen to Adrien's voice for nearly two hours." Alya hurdled the back of the sectional in order to plop beside Marinette.

"Yeah, but he's playing  _Chat Noir!_ I just can't take it seriously. He seems so overly goofy in it." Marinette held up a hand and turned away from her bestie. "As much as I enjoyed watching the movie, I need a bit of a pallet cleanser. We've been watching it practically non-stop since it came out on DVD."

"Alright, then what should we watch?" Mylène looked around the group, waiting for any sort of suggestion.

"Oh, I know!" Rose leapt off the sectional and sprinted to Juleka's room. Barely a minute later she was back out and snuggled next to Juleka on the sectional. "I love this movie! You're not sick of it yet, are you, Juleka?" She held the DVD out to Alya as she looked up at Juleka with puppy eyes.

"Nah," Juleka gave her a soft, half-smile back as she brushed her hair out of her face. "It makes you happy, so it's cool."

"Goodie! Girls, I think you'll really love it!" Rose hugged Juleka tight as she waited for confirmation from the group.

" _Want of Two?_ Rose, what the heck is this?" Alya flipped the DVD over to read the back cover. "'Gareth has always been a loner, and he was convinced that it was by choice. Then he met Julia, an independent motocross racer in town for a tournament. Suddenly, Gareth realizes he's not as happy to be a lone wolf as he once thought, and he tries desperately to make Julia part of his life. Problem is, she's been burnt before, and has become a bit of a loner-by-design herself, only relying on her skeleton pit crew for both racing and emotional support. Is it even possible for Gareth to convince Julia to take down her protective wall? Or will he be forced to learn to live without her again once the tournament is through, and she moves on to the next town?'" Alya blinked a few times as she tried to register what she just read. "This sounds so terribly cheesy. We're definitely watching it!" She laughed and popped the case open.

"I'll grab the popcorn!" Mylène ran to the galley to start up a bag in the microwave.

As Alya put the DVD into Juleka's laptop, Marinette glanced at the stairs behind her.  _Always been a loner._ That description of both main characters made her instantly think of Luka. She never saw him hanging out with anyone besides his sister and her friends, and she couldn't recall any friends mentioned aside from her classmates. For such a sweet and caring boy, Luka did seem to be quite the loner.

"This is going to be great, right, Em?" Alya elbowed Marinette, which brought her attention back to the laptop. "Something up?"

"No. Just was wondering if we should ask Luka again to join us."

"I don't know if he'd be into watching a movie," Rose offered. "He's really into music, and likes socializing with us, but I don't think I've ever seen him just sit and watch something."

"He prefers being more interactive," Juleka added. "Reading books and watching films or TV is too passive."

"Oh." Marinette gave the stairs one last glance as the movie started.

Everyone was instantly sucked into the cliché romance movie. Gareth was suave, charming, a bit damaged, and his actor was handsome. Julia was strong, humorous, wounded, and her actress was almost blindingly beautiful. The chemistry between the leads was palpable, and from the moment they were on screen together it was obvious that they both wanted the other, even if Julia denied Gareth.

The girls alternated between passing around the popcorn bowl and the box of tissues as the drama continued to unfold between the leads. Scenes were also frequently accompanied with hushed mutterings of how the leads had characteristics that very much matched Ivan, Nino, or Juleka, depending on the situation.

 _Gareth's attempts to get Julia to fall for him is also very much like Chat Noir._ Marinette quietly contemplated as the movie slid into its third act. In an instant she went from rooting for Julia to accept Gareth to hoping Gareth learns his love for her is enough; he didn't actually need them to be together.

In the end, Julia did open up to Gareth, who became part of her pit crew and toured with her on the motocross circuit. They rode off in the trailer together, the wind blowing through the windows, whipping Julia's short hair around her face as she gave Gareth a loving gaze. Her crew were all in the back, smiling at Julia's happiness. The trailer disappeared down the highway, and the credits started to roll.

"Wasn't that beautiful?" Rose squeaked as she blew her nose. Juleka instantly wrapped an arm around her, and rubbed her shoulder.

"Gareth is so much like my Ivan." Mylène pulled her knees up and hugged them, a huge grin on her face. "He seems like a loner, but he's really this gentle soul who wants to be loved. I'm so glad someone saw that."

"I get that, but I thought Gareth was more like Nino." Alya walked the empty popcorn bowl to the breakfast bar. "He was actually pretty goofy when he thought he could be himself. He also was willing to do whatever it took to defend Julia; a protector first and foremost. That's my man to a T."

"Goofy romantic also describes Rose," Juleka added with a little smirk, making Rose blush slightly.

"What about Adrien though?" Alya grew her own smirk as she leaned on the sectional back behind Marinette.

"Wh-what?" Marinette nearly fell off the sectional as Alya leaned in closer.

"I'm sure you saw bits of Adrien in Gareth as well, girl. So, what parts reminded you of him?"

"Was it his chiseled body and green eyes?" Mylène held up the DVD cover, which had Gareth and Julia on the front.

"Maybe it was how kind he was to everyone as he tried to make friends of his own?" Rose wiped more tears off her cheeks as she leaned into Marinette.

"Or how he never knew who his father was?" Juleka offered.

"Oh! Uh-" Marinette blushed as she realized it was actually Luka whom she was thinking of the whole movie. She never really knew much about Luka and Juleka's dad, or if they even had the same one. They never really talked about him. Luka was also a bit of a loner, even though he was one of the sweetest people Marinette had ever met. He seemed willing to do whatever it took to make his sister and her friends happy; anything to make sure Marinette was happy.

"I dunno. It's different for me and Adrien. We're not a couple."

Alya leaned further over the back of the sectional, making herself eye level with Marinette. "Yeah, but-"

"But nothing. He sees me as just a friend, so what's the point?" Marinette slid off the sectional. "Excuse me. I think I just need some air." She walked around the sectional and Alya, never taking her eyes off the floor.

"Marinette?" Rose stood, but Juleka grabbed her wrist and shook her head.

"Luka," Mylène mouthed to Alya, who nodded back and watched Marinette climb the stairs.

Marinette was greeted instantly by the sorrowful strumming of a lone guitar as she reached the deck. Luka sat at the bow, his eyes closed as he played. Nearly a quarter of his sandwich still sat on his plate beside him.

"Hey, Luka. I hope I'm not interrupting."

He didn't stop playing. He simply opened his eyes and slowly raised his head to acknowledge her.

"Not at all. Why aren't you hanging with your friends?"

"Well, they're your friends too, aren't they?" Marinette walked to the bow and leaned against it as Luka continued to play.

"I suppose they are, but you ladies need some time to yourselves too, don't you? I'm sure it could be weird to have Juleka's older brother hanging with you all the time."

"I wouldn't mind." Marinette truly wouldn't mind Luka spending as much time as possible with her, but at the same time, she knew he was right. Especially when she had Adrien Problems, it would certainly be weird to have Luka in the room too.

"You're very sweet, Marinette."

"This is a sadder song than you normally play." She moved his sandwich off the wooden crate beside him so she could sit down.

"I guess it was a bit of a sadder day, but it does seem a bit brighter now that you're with me." He shifted his fingers to a higher octave, and plucked the strings instead of strumming them. He even added some extra percussion beats by periodically tapping the guitar with his hand. It still had a soft melancholy undertone to it, but the new melody made Marinette smile.

"You shouldn't feel afraid to ask if you could hang out with us if you're feeling lonely or down."

"I appreciate the offer. You're always so kind, caring for others like that."

"Well, what about you? I feel like you're the one cheering me up every time I see you."

"About the same subject too, it seems."

He was right. She first met Luka while she was upset about Adrien not being able to come to the Music Festival. He had played a song to perk her up, and was kind to her until she smiled. Then she was upset about being a third wheel on Adrien's date with another woman. Yet again, Luka played her a song to lift her spirits and to vocalize, so to speak, the sorrow she had in her heart. At the ice rink, he did all he could to distract her from Adrien's date, in order to again make her smile, and it nearly worked, too. Even at the end of their pseudo-date, Luka directed Marinette to talk to Adrien about her feelings. She had chickened out in the end, but it was sweet to know that Luka was cheering her on.

"Yeah, but I don't need help with that today. So today it's your turn." She gently bumped his shoulder with her own, careful to not hit his arm and disrupt his playing.

"You know what? I think just having you here is enough." He smiled at her, and switched up his fingering again. The melancholy left his song. His eyes closed and his head swayed a little as his fingers danced against the strings.

"Luka? If you don't mind me asking, do you have any friends outside of my classmates?"

He stopped playing.

"I like you guys. I don't really need any friends besides your class. You're all some really cool kids. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess we are, but don't you have any friends from your own class? School seems like it would be boring without friends with you."

"It is, but things are different for my grade. We weren't taught to be as accepting and loving as you guys were. I just don't fit in with them, but that's fine, because I truly enjoy having all of you as my friends."

"That's so sad. I'm sorry you don't really connect with your classmates."

"Don't worry about it. It gives me time to think about my songs. Ones like this."

The notes were slow at first, but quickly picked up until they were practically skipping off the strings. Marinette couldn't help but smile as she tapped her foot along, and her head swayed in time with his. There was so much life and optimism in the song. So much cheerful energy. She could picture a lively strut through the bustling streets of Paris as Luka played each note. All too soon, the song ended.

"That was amazing! What was your inspiration?"

"You were, actually."

"Oh!" Marinette blushed as she looked at her knees, her hands gripped hard on each side of the crate she was sitting on.

"You're a very special person, Marinette. You're so upbeat, and cheerful, and determined whenever you're helping your friends. This is the song that should be playing whenever you're around, and the song that plays in your heart every moment of your life. If I could, I'd chase all sadness from your heart so the proper song could play within it instead."

"Luka, I-" He was so sweet. He was always so kind to her, and he was gentle. He was romantic, and subtly suave. He never once pressured her, and always wanted what was best for her. Could he truly be attracted to her as well? Was it possible that he didn't just think of her as a friend like Adrien did?

"I'm sorry. I know you like Adrien." Luka shifted away from Marinette. "I just wanted you to know the kind of life a girl like you deserved."

"Luka, we're friends, right?" She still couldn't bear to look at him. She was probably wrong. Luka was older than them. Marinette was his younger sister's friend and classmate, and Luka probably just thought of her as a surrogate sister.

"I will always be your friend, Marinette."

"I thought so." Another friend. She enjoyed having him in her life, and was glad that they were friends, but it figured that was all Luka wanted from her as well.

"Did you not want us to be friends?"

"No! No I do!" Marinette flailed her arms about a bit, nearly smacking Luka in the face. "I just- With that song, I thought- Nevermind."

Luka's grip tightened around his guitar. His eyes wide and gorgeously teal.

"Marinette? Did you want us to be more than friends?"

She wasn't sure. An hour ago, even ten minutes ago, she would have told him no. She was in love with Adrien, not Luka. However, Luka was right there. He was kind, and made her smile. She didn't stammer (as much) around him, and she loved spending time with him. It was clear that Adrien wasn't going to see her as more than "just a friend," but maybe Luka did. She deserved happiness, right? That's what Luka told her. So, maybe she could let her heart have him instead of Adrien.

"I- I don't really know. But, I think-"

Luka put down his guitar and leaned in close, so tantalizingly close. His eyes never once drifted from hers. It felt like he was searching her very soul, wishing for a specific answer, and she hoped she had the right one for him.

"Do you know how I feel, Marinette? About you?"

"I think so."

"If you aren't positive, I'd love to spend as much time as you need convincing you, but only if that's what you want."

"I do. I think I really do." Marinette leaned closer as well.

"I want you do to this for you, not for anyone else."

"I am."

Luka raised his hand to Marinette's jawline, and let it hover close enough to her cheek she could still feel his body heat.

"You sure?"

She nodded, and rested her hand on his, pressing it against her cheek. Her heart raced as she felt his fingers against her skin.

"Then, may I?" Luka whispered as his lips crept closer to hers.

Marinette nodded again.

He pulled gently on her jaw, angling her face better as his lips gently brushed against hers. It was a sweet, chaste kiss, but electricity still shot through Marinette. Her arms moved on their own. One wrapped around Luka's waist, as the other reached up for his hair, holding him against her.

Luka actually liked her back. He wasn't Adrien, and that felt surprisingly amazing. There were no games. There were no nerves. She could reach out for him whenever she wanted, and he could do the same. His lips felt so soft, and his hair silky, but it was more than that. Her heart was playing the song Luka had written about her.

Far too soon, Luka pulled away, instead resting his forehead against hers.

"I can't believe I could ever be this lucky," he whispered.

"I'm the lucky one." Marinette discretely shifted her hand to her purse, wondering if Tikki's luck brought Luka to her.

Their quiet moment instantly imploded as four voices hooted at the top of their lungs, cheering and clapping for the couple. Marinette jumped as she turned to see Juleka, Rose, Alya, and Mylène at the top of the stairs, celebrating.

"How romantic!" Rose chirped and nuzzled her folded hands, one foot popped behind her.

"Well, so much for Adrien, I guess." Alya teased before giving Marinette a thumbs up.

"It's about time you two got together. Ivan and I were wondering what was going on between you two, and you  _know_  it had to be obvious if Ivan noticed it."

"I'm so happy for you," Juleka intoned.

Marinette blushed, but Luka took her hand, and she instantly felt fine. She was happy the girls found out. She wanted the world to find out. She was happy, and Luka gave that to her.

"Thanks, everyone. Sorry if I interrupted Girls' Day." Luka gave them all a soft smile, and Marinette instantly noticed it wasn't the same one he always gave her.

"This is way better than 'Girls' Day'." Rose ran over and pushed Luka and Marinette closer together. "Oh! We all need to set up Group Date Night!"

"Yeah, Nino has got to hear about this." Alya was already dialing as she walked to the stern of the ship.

"I need to let Ivan know too." Mylène briefly bounced on her toes before jogging back below deck to make her own phone call.

"Come on, Rose, let's give them space." Juleka took Rose's hand and pulled her below deck as well.

"Well, that got out quick," Luka chuckled, a bit embarrassed.

"I'm glad." Marinette tucked herself against Luka's side.

He again tapped his forehead against hers, his eyes closed as he took her in through that simple touch.

"Me too." He pulled back enough for their eyes to meet. "Do you mind if I indulge myself a little?"

Marinette brushed Luka's cheek, directing him back to her. "Only if it means I can too."

Their lips met once more, and Marinette hoped she'd never get used to the electricity that shot through her.

**Author's Note:**

> Back when I was trying to come up with a Christmas gift for Pixie (which became "Woven Heartstrings"), I thought of a Chat Noir Nurses Marinette plotline, only to realize it wasn't very "Christmas-y," so I put it on the back burner until her birthday. Well, her birthday was yesterday (the 28th), but she is currently struggling with her story "Chat Vert" and needed some Lukanette inspiration.
> 
> It was simple enough to again tuck away my original MariChat idea, and come up with a Lukanette one instead. The real trouble was narrowing down what exactly it was that I wanted to happen in this one-shot for Pixie. Sadly, that meant it kept me almost a full day longer than it should have to write, resulting in this belated gift. Whoops!
> 
> Honestly, the hardest part of this story was trying to come up with the plot and title of the movie they ended up watching. :P I'm so bad at stuff like that. -_-
> 
> Also, for those interested, there were a handful of songs I listened on repeat to get inspired for this story. The main one that the whole story was loosely based on is "Two Is Better Than One" by Boys Like Girls. I then found this awesome composer on YouTube that goes by Ryini Beats. I used his music as inspiration for Luka's. You can check out my promotional post for this story over on Tumblr (I'm LycoRogue there too; come follow me). I posted each of the inspirational songs there.
> 
> Anyway, thank you again for reading. You are all amazing. Feel free to also leave a kudos or review, they are my life-blood. :)


End file.
